The Hand We're Dealt
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Alfred was born King, even though he never wanted to be. Matthew was born his Ace, and Arthur his Queen, and Yao his Jack. The relationships between the Card Kingdoms, and with war constantly happening to the west of them Alfred has to do a his best not to start another war between the Kingdoms, even though one Queendom seems to be set on causing problems. Cardverse.


**I don't own Hetalia. Also, please tell me what pairings you want, as I might do any pairing, as this isn't canon Hetalia America and England aren't brothers in this, so I might actually do UsUK in this for once... Though please vote.**

.-*-.

Nineteen Years Ago in the Kingdom of Spades

Edward could only watch as sobs and pain raked over his wife. He looked at the doctor, fear and sleep deprivation making his voice painfully neutral. "How much longer?"

The doctor shook his head fearfully. "I can only wait, but the longer it is the lest likely either of them will survive.

Edward moaned and shook his head. The doctor nodded and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. The wife started screaming. The doctor rushed over to her. "I can see a head!" Soon the doctor had the baby in his hands, and was trying to make it breathe. Once the baby was crying he tried to hand him to his father, but Edward shook his head, his eyes fixed on the baby's chest.

A a black capital 'A' with a spade just below it of the same size. He looked the baby over and spotted the outline of a larger spade in black on his back. Once the current Ace died the the Mark would fill in, and it would change color when the new King came to thrown. No wonder Edward was in shock. He has sired an assassin. "Please just take him."

Edward looked at the doctor, but swallowed and reached out his arms. The doctor set the baby into his father's arms.

Three days later the Ace's twin would be born, and the wife would faint when she sees the black K and the spade over his heart. The doctor would escape into the night carrying the Ace and the King, wishing that they were never born under his care.

.-*-.

Twenty Years Ago in the Kingdom of Hearts:

Garren watched Gilbert chase Roderich around the tree. None of them were related to him, and yet he considered them to be his children, or at least grandchildren. Vash was letting Lilia weave flowers into his hair, Elizabeta was hitting Gilbert with a branch while Roderich watched. They were all cardholders, and were abandoned by their parents for being that.

"Come on, we need to head back to camp!" Garren watched the children groan, but still they followed him like ducks. Except for Gilbert, who was determined to destroy everything in his wake, while staying close enough. Soon Gilbert must have gotten tired of it, because he went to the very end of the line and started hugging himself. The boy must be tired.

By the time they got back to camp it was dark, but that was to be expected. All the children sat around Gilbert, looking at something in his lap. Fearing the worst Garren went to intervene, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw the newborn resting on the albino's legs.

Gilbert looked up at Garren. "He's my little brother."

Garren nodded and went to fetch milk. "Does your little brother have a name?"

"Ludwig," Roderich said suddenly.

"No," Gilbert squealed. "He's my little brother, so I get to pick his name!"

Garren returned and placed the milk sodden rag into the baby's mouth. "I think Ludwig is a fine name."

"B- Fine! Hear that little one? You're stuck with the stupid name of Ludwig for the rest of forever."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "He's also stuck with you for the rest of forever too."

Gilbert lit up. "Yeah, you're right! How awesome is that!"

Garren sighed and waited for Elizabeta to hit Gilbert, which she did, which made the baby cry, which made Gilbert hand him off to his grandfather, who noticed the black 'K' and heart while rocking him. Lilia smiled when she saw it. "He's like us."

Grarren nodded and held the boy closer to his chest. King of Hearts. This wasn't good.

.-*-.

Twenty Six Years Ago in the Kingdom of Diamonds

Jean paced as he waited for his son to be born. He paid no mind to the sound of his wife's screaming, nor to the maids and nurses running in and out with bloodied sheets and water.

He was concertinaing suing when suddenly the screaming stopped. The doctor came out with a bundle in his hand. "Sir... your wife-"

Jean turned to him sharply. "Is it a boy?"

The doctor blinked, and then stuttered. "Y-Yes, b-but there is something you should know..."

Jean raised an eyebrow, and the doctor moved the blankets aside and showed the mark on the baby's chest. Jean smiled and took the baby into his arms, forgetting about his dead wife.

Twenty Five Years Ago in the Queendom of Clubs

The General looked at his daughter. Most would like that it was lucky that he had fathered a Cardholder, but she was only a two, and not even a two of this Queendom, but a Two of Hearts instead. It was like raising a child for another family, and it was inexcusable.

But his second child was a son, and not only a son, the next King!

Which meant that he was in grave danger. The current Queen was dead set on staying Queen forever.

.-*-.

**Sorry that the first chapter is an omake, but I really wanted to do this. I might not do another omake for a while, and I thought this was a good beginning for the story, background wise. Please read and review.**


End file.
